Protect
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Sasuke may seem strong, but he is still young and he needs to be protected, even if he doesn't wish to admit it. There are going to be times when he is weak and people will prey on that; unless someone steps in to protect Sasuke in time.


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**TITLE: Protect**

**DATE WRITTEN: 1/16/14**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: OrochimaruXSasuke / OCsXSasuke**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Complete **

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Attempted rape of a minor, violence towards a minor.**

**CREDIT FOR IDEA: nimbafuu . tumblr **

_~Memories are the nightmares you can't forget~_

* * *

Orochimaru observed the fifteen year old in front of him; he was pleased with how fast Sasuke learned, he was improving at a steady pace due to his desire for strength. "That's enough for today, Sasuke-kun. You've almost depleted your chakra. See Kabuto so that he may tend to your wounds, I will see you again tomorrow." The Sannin praised his student before he left Sasuke alone on the training grounds.

Sasuke straightened up, his clothes were torn slightly from the harsh training session. Orochimaru never went easy on him, it was something Sasuke appreciated. The only way to become more powerful was to be pushed to his limits. Sasuke gave a heavy sigh before he turned and began to head back inside the base; he shivered at the contrast in temperature. The base always seemed to feel cold, even when it was boiling outside.

Sasuke had learned his way around the intricate mazes that led around the base in the couple of months he had been living here. He folded his arms over his chest as he walked down the corridor, his footsteps echoed softly against the walls. As he turned the corner, he heard other footsteps that were much louder than his own, they sounded as if they were approaching.

Sasuke looked up when he heard a low chuckle poison the air. "Look at what we have here." An older man with short cropped brown hair and cold grey eyes. Sasuke recognized him as one of the Sound ninja he often saw hanging around Orochimaru. Sasuke paused, his onyx eyes stared at the older man with disinterest.

"Orochimaru's pet, left all alone." Another, gravelly voice intoned from behind Sasuke, causing the teenager to shoot his gaze sideways. "You don't look so strong now, do you brat?" Sasuke remembered the greasy-haired blonde from watching him patrol around the base during the nights.

"What do you fools want?" Sasuke demanded with a sharp glare aimed at the brunette when the man lazily walked towards him. Sasuke had too little chakra to perform a jutsu and with the wounds he sustained earlier he wasn't stupid enough to engage in battle, he assumed these idiots were merely trying to frighten him.

The blonde behind him laughed raucously, as if what Sasuke said was greatly amusing. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "We're bored, there's not much to do around here. Especially at night, is there Sora?" The brunette asked his companion, who hummed in agreement.

"Though I think we just found something worth doing." Sasuke started to turn around to aim a hit somewhere on the dirty looking man's face, but an iron grip suddenly wrapped around his waist. Sasuke gasped when his head was roughly jerked back by his hair and his body was pulled back and pressed against the older blonde's. He had not anticipated the attack and was unprepared to fight back; his body was already worn out.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke commanded in a harsh tone, his nails dug into the Sound nin's arm, drawing blood as he tried to wrench himself free. He heard a dark snicker beside his ear, a moment later sharp teeth nipped his lobe. Sasuke flinched, confused with the action as his focus turned to the brunette male.

"I like a little fight, don't you, Kichi?" Sasuke shivered in repulsion at the blonde's voice, it was twisted with sick amusement. The brunette nodded as he tilted Sasuke's chin up. "And he's such a pretty thing too." Sora whispered, tightening his grip on Sasuke's hip to an almost painful hold. Sasuke opened his mouth to spit a vitriolic response to the men, but Kichi leaned forward and forced his lips onto Sasuke's; he slid his tongue inside of Sasuke's already open mouth.

Sasuke was shocked with the sudden kiss, too stunned to even struggle for a moment; disgust boiled in his stomach as he felt the man's tongue slide hungrily around his mouth. The second Sasuke regained his senses he started to struggle vehemently, trying to force Sora to loosen his grip. Sasuke's teeth bit down on the invading tongue; he was relieved when the disgusting man quickly pulled away with a pained hiss.

"You little whore!" Kichi snarled, raising his hand and backhanding Sasuke across his face, breaking the skin on his left cheek where his nails scratched. Sasuke spat the blood in his mouth at the brunette, his stomach twisted anxiously as he fought to free himself from Sora's painful grip.

"Let go, you disgusting freak!" Sasuke's voice echoed off of the walls around them, but no one was nearby to hear them. No one had friends here, no one was going to come to Sasuke's aid. He was completely alone. Sora clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"So you like to bite, hm?" Sasuke cried out when sharp teeth tore into the skin of his shoulder, hot blood spilled down his chest from the ragged wound. Sasuke winced in pain when a tongue lapped at the wound, his body shivering in horror.

"You won't be much of a fighter when we're done with you, slut." Kichi growled, his long fingers pushed beneath Sasuke's shirt despite the teenager's squirming. Sasuke's onyx eyes were closed tightly as the icy digits slid up his torso; jagged nails scratched shallow lines along his ivory skin, the burning pain made Sasuke grit his teeth as he tried to lash out at the Sound nin. Sora took Sasuke's wrist in a crushing grip, nipping at Sasuke's exposed throat warningly. Sasuke bit back a whine when he felt fingers slide across his nipples. Sharp pain burst from his chest as Kichi pinched the sensitive buds between his broken fingernails.

"Stop!" Sasuke hissed, desperation was beginning to leak into his voice. Sora ground his hips forward against Sasuke's, making the younger flinch in fear. He had never felt as weak and helpless as he did here, without anyone to help him or any way to escape. Sasuke panicked when he felt a cold hand slither down his hip and into his pants; he kicked his legs out, hoping they would connect with one of the men.

The attempt was unsuccessful as his legs were both grabbed and pinned down uselessly to the ground. "Now there's no need to be so hostile, you'll enjoy this." Sora cooed into Sasuke's ear as he slid his tongue over Sasuke's bloodied cheek. Kichi began tugging Sasuke's pants lower down his hips, his nails dug into Sasuke's thighs as he did. Sasuke turned his head away, not willing to stare his attackers in the face as they defiled him.

Sasuke heard the sharp sound of something whizzing through the air before the harsh grip that had been holding him down was removed; the nin behind him made a choked sound and Sasuke wrenched away, pressing his back against the stone wall as he stared at the now dead blonde, a pool of blood was building beneath the man. Sasuke trembled with shaky breathing as he looked up at the person approaching them, Kichi backed away from Sasuke quickly. "L-lord Orochimaru, we were only-" Sasuke's eyes widened when Orochimaru's hand clasped around Kichi's throat, crushing it within his grip and letting the lifeless body fall to the ground.

The elder glanced with anger in his eyes at the two dead males before his attention turned to the shaking teenager. Orochimaru knelt beside Sasuke and brushed the boy's hair from his eyes. "Sasuke-kun, I am sorry for what they did to you." Orochimaru placed an arm beneath Sasuke's legs and pulled him off of the ground, Sasuke's hands instinctively clutched his teacher's shirt; Orochimaru would take better precautions to ensure Sasuke's safety from here on. He shouldn't have left Sasuke alone with the men wandering here.

Orochimaru took Sasuke to Kabuto's room to have the male heal him. Kabuto didn't question the wounds Sasuke had, he knew better. Orochimaru leaned in the doorway, watching as Sasuke's eyes darted around anxiously. He slowly began to relax as Kabuto did his work, exhaustion was taking its toll on his mind and body.

Sasuke drifted asleep as Kabuto healed the wounds that had been inflicted upon him; once the medic finished Orochimaru lifted Sasuke off of the table and carried him to his bedroom. Orochimaru set the slumbering boy on the bed, passing his fingers through Sasuke's soft hair slowly. "Soon you'll be strong enough to kill anyone here." Orochimaru murmured, a small smirk spreading over his lips. Sasuke would progress quickly and become a powerful ninja.

Until then, he was but a child, and he still needed to be protected.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**So I was browsing tumblr and came across an old post way down the OroSasu tag and someone had a headcanon where Orochimaru protected Sasuke against two people from raping the boy. I changed a couple things but the person is most definitely very creative and I credited her tumblr at the top!**

**I know little about any Sound ninja and I didn't want to mess with the sound four so I used OCs and I truly hope none of you are annoyed by that. **

**I'm actually in need of some fluff on Sasuke's part because I spent today heartbroken. Those of you who read the newest manga chapter share my grief, yes?**

**This may or may not have a future yaoi part with Orochimaru and Sasuke. Depends on how I feel.**


End file.
